


His Star

by xxxbookaholic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Comedy, Fluff, For the most part, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Ship, Shipping, Short Story, Some angst, Stargazing, like all of my writing, on the roof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxbookaholic/pseuds/xxxbookaholic
Summary: Kuroo took Kenma’s chin in his hand, staring the latter in the eyes. “Hey, listen to me. I’ll visit every chance I get, on weekends and holidays. And then, when you eventually graduate, we can go to the same school. Share an apartment. And we can have game nights with Tsukishima and Bokuto!”Kenma tilted his head. “Akaashi, too? I don’t trust Bokuto unsupervised, and neither should you.”Kuroo rolled his eyes and smiled, his face still ridiculously close to Kenma’s. “Yes, Akaashi too. Because I just know how much you favor him over me!”orIt was the week of Kuroo’s graduation. Kenma, afraid of being alone for the first time in years, worries about what life will be like without his best friend there to back him up. That is what leads to Kenma and Kuroo sitting on the former’s roof, staring up at the constellations and attempting to ignore the elephant in the room.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, kuroken, mentioned: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	His Star

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, another haikyuu story! Who knew??? This was inspired by 'We Fell In Love In October', a song by 'Girl In Red'. I recommend checking it out and maybe even listening to it while reading this. ALSO; if you are a fan of Tsukkiyama, you should check out my other Haikyuu fanfiction! It's fairly similar to this one, but at the same time, it's not similar at all.

Despite the stars shining down from the night sky, it was dark. Despite the moon’s attempt to brighten the ground below, it was dark. Despite the light shining out of Kenma’s open window, it was dark.

This was how each night during the week of graduation was spent. Staring up at the sky, for once having no urge to pull out his DS. He was wearing a hoodie and sweatpants, but it was still cold, the wind breezing past and leaving his hair a mess. 

Kenma didn’t think that he’d care when graduation rolled around. In fact, he thought that the break between school years would make him relieved, knowing that he’d have time to lay around and finish the next levels of his video games. Instead, though, he was full of dread.

Kuroo would be leaving for college. Just the idea alone was enough to make Kenma dumbfounded. For the longest time, Kuroo had been the closest friend, and one of the only friends, he’d ever made. It wasn’t like he was lonely before Kuroo. Sure, he was alone, but he wasn’t unhappy about it. To him, there didn’t seem to be any point in making friendships he’d ultimately not be able to keep. 

Despite this, though, he allowed himself to get closer to Kuroo, and has only regretted it about twenty five times since last July, which was a new record. 

The idea of not having Kuroo was disheartening. In fact, Kenma had already started to consider completely quitting the volleyball team the next year, seeing as there would be no real reason for him to continue.

A few bushes shaking snapped Kenma out of his thoughts. He peeked over the edge of his roof, squinting to see through the darkness. After a few seconds of searching with his eyes, he assumed nobody was there and turned away again. Kenma should have known better than to assume. 

The rustling continued for a few more seconds, a grunt followed, and then Kuroo was sitting next to Kenma, staring at the sky, following the latter’s gaze. 

The smaller of the two hid how shocked he was to see his friend that late at night. He held his empty expression and refused to look next to him, the fear of allowing his melancholy to show taking over his brain. Instead, he focused straight into the distance, trying to count the stars that scattered throughout the sky.

“What are you doing up here? It’s almost three in the morning,” Kuroo finally broke the silence, glancing over to where his friend was sitting beside him curiously. 

Without looking up, Kenma replied, “I couldn’t sleep,” with as blunt a voice as he could muster.

They resolved back into silence, except it wasn’t as comfortable as before. There was tension in the air between them, enough of it to make Kenma’s hands sticky with sweat and for the tiniest bit of stress to appear in his eyes.

“Two more days,” Kuroo said airily, leaning onto his back, head still facing Kenma.

“Till what?” 

“Graduation.” 

Kenma grimaced, hands clenching into fists. _So much for nonchalant_ , he thought bitterly. “Right. _That_ ,”

There was more silence- enough to make Kenma finally turn around and face Kuroo. There was sadness in his cat-like, hazel eyes, enough to make the younger’s heart flop.

After a few more moments of prolonged silence and staring, Kuroo spoke again, smiling awkwardly. “You’re planning on quitting the volleyball team, aren’t you?”

_Damn_. Sometimes it sucked to have a friend who could read him better than he could read himself. “Yeah,” was all Kenma said, turning towards the stars once more. 

“You know, the rest of the team would miss you. They thrive because of your setting. You do know that, right?”

Kenma furrowed his eyebrows and looked down, once again refusing to look at the other. “I know. But there’s a difference between needing and wanting.”

He was dumbfounded by his own words. It was probably the longest thing he’d said aloud in a while. 

There was more silence. So much silence. Too much silence. Then, Kenma felt a hand on his arm. He looked up to see Kuroo sitting up again, much to close into his personal space for comfort. And yet, he almost didn’t care. It was _Kuroo_. Kuroo who introduced him to the only sport he could tolerate. Kuroo who finally got him to put his console down to eat. Kuroo who gave him somebody to sit with, with or without talking. Kuroo who was his universe. His world. His stars.

The breeze flushed past, bringing old memories as well as the cold.

-

_The stars and moon glistened overhead, and the breeze blew past. Streetlights flickered all in a line, right underneath the night sky. At least, what looked like right beneath._

_The whole entire scene was beautiful. It would have been even more beautiful if Kuroo wasn’t sitting next to Kenma, ranting about what he ate for lunch._

_“Wow,” he grunted out a response, hoping that his friend would get the hint and be quiet. Alas, that was too much to ask, as Kuroo just kept on talking. Even back then, his smile was wild and almost two huge for his face, and his hair was like a permanent bedhead, slathered with gel and apple-pie-scented leave-in conditioner that Kenma could smell from where he was, a few inches to the side._

_“I know right! It was turkey, and cheese, and turkey, and lettuce, and did I mention turkey?”_

_“Yes. A running count of three times now, hoping to go onto four.”_

_“Right! Turkey!”_

_“And the crowd goes wild,” Kenma mumbled, falling onto his back in exasperation. They were sitting on his roof, a routine that they were very familiar with, having done it since third grade. They were now in seventh grade, Kenma searching the sky for constellations as Kuroo ranted._

_Kenma could see his best friend’s smile from his peripheral vision. They fell into a comfortable silence for a few more moments, gazing at the stars. Every now and then, Kuroo would ask about a constellation he saw, and Kenma would inform his friend of the name and what it was supposed to look like. Sometimes he’d even say legends and myths it was associated with._

_Eventually, Kuroo, too, slipped onto his back. Kenma rolled over on his side and propped his head up with his hand. He expected Kuroo to still be gazing at the sky, but instead, he was staring straight back at him._

_There were a few beats of staring, and during those beats, Kenma’s heart sped up. Kuroo’s eyes were bright and he still had his ridiculous, goofy smile plastered on his face. Except, it was even goofier than usual, which just made Kenma’s face go hot quicker._

_“Will we be friends forever?” Kuroo finally spoke up, his grin shifting into a more earnest, maybe even hopeful, smile. Suddenly, the younger felt the need to be doing something with his hands. He sat up as quickly as possible, hands digging around in his pockets until he found his PSP. When he found it, he attempted to make it look like he was focusing on continuing Legend of Zelda when in reality, he gaze focusing through his peripheral vision on the way Kuroo’s shirt lifted ever so slightly when he sat up._

_“I don’t know. People come and go,” Kenma said nonchalantly, trying to ignore how hard it was to play video games with sweaty hands._

_Kuroo was quiet for a few more moments, a trait that the smaller hadn’t seen in him since second grade, at least. Then, Kuroo placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Yes, but the best stick around.”_

_Kenma thought his face couldn’t possibly get warmer, but somehow it managed. “I’m not sure if ‘the best’ alludes to me. People we pass in the hallway won’t even_ **_look_ ** _at me.”_

_Kuroo tilted his head, gazing at his friend sincerely. “That’s also true, but we’re decent, and I think that’s enough to count.”_

_The smaller looked up at Kuroo through his eyelashes, still hunched over the PSP, thumbs still pressing buttons absently. There were a few more beats of silence before Kenma looked down at his console again, shrugged his friend’s hand off, and nodded ever so slightly._

_“Maybe.”_

_-_

Just as the memories came, though, they vanished, leaving even more wistful energy in its wake.

“You’re right. Good thing I’m talking about the space right in the middle,” Kuroo grinned wildly, like he always did. 

Kenma couldn’t help it. He gave a small smile, his cold demeanor snapping. There was something about his neighbor that never failed to make him the slightest bit more happy, as if the cord that permanently encircled his heart was slowly being broken away with scissors. 

“Yeah. Good thing,” he responded. 

A few more moments of staring past before Kenma sighed and spoke again. “The team will miss you too.” There was a decently-sized pause before he continued, “I’ll miss you.”

Kuroo was quiet for just a few seconds before nodding. “I’m staying local, Kenma. You can’t get rid of me just yet,” he joked with no real punch line. 

“I know. It just won’t be the same, though.”

Kuroo took Kenma’s chin in his hand, staring the latter in the eyes. “Hey, listen to me. I’ll visit every chance I get, on weekends and holidays. And then, when you eventually graduate, we can go to the same school. Share an apartment. And we can have game nights with Tsukishima and Bokuto!”

Kenma tilted his head. “Akaashi, too? I don’t trust Bokuto unsupervised, and neither should you.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes and smiled, his face still ridiculously close to Kenma’s. “Yes, Akaashi too. Because I just _know_ how much you favor him over me!”

“Oh, good, so I won’t have to explain myself,”

“Kenma!” Kuroo pouted. “You know you love me.”

Kenma raised one eyebrow, trying to keep his face from heating up. His heart was beating ridiculously closely, something he was hoping couldn’t be heard over the whoosh of the wind.

There was a moment of hesitation before Kuroo leaned in, closing the gap between them. 

If someone were to ask Kenma how it was, he’d have to say he didn’t know. One, because the kiss was nobody’s business but his own. Second, because he truly didn’t know. His heart was beating so quickly he thought it’d explode right out of his chest, and his face was definitely crimson red at that point. Still, though, if he were to use one adjective to describe it, he would choose perfect. It felt like for once in his life, an angel had bestowed luck and grace upon him.

The kiss was quiet and soft, nothing but their lips pressed together and Kuroo’s hand moving from Kenma’s chin to his hand, which was pressing against the roof, the only thing keeping him from falling sideways. 

When Kuroo pulled away a few inches, for the first time in a while, he looked nervous, too. His face was red - probably not as red as Kenma’s, though - and he was giving a small smile.

After a few seconds of regaining his cool, at least to the best of his abilities, Kenma gave the same small, nervous smile. And for once, he believed everything would be okay. Sometimes stars burn and fizzle out, but that’s okay, because the sun is also a star, and scientists say that by the time the sun fizzles out, humanity won’t be alive, anyways, which means that Kenma can still follow his sun. He can follow him in the dark and in the light. He can follow until he can’t any longer, and when that time comes, the sun will be there to wish him peace. Kenma’s sun will be there ‘till the end. 

_Kuroo_ will be there ‘till the end.

“You’re like the sun.”

Kenma’s face immediately flushed. He couldn’t believe he had slipped and said that out loud. Right when he was about to pull away even more, Kuroo kissed him once more, somehow even softer than last time. When he pulled away, he whispered against Kenma’s lips, “if I’m the sun, then you’re the moon. Cold and nonchalant, and yet it still radiates light and beauty.”

That was by far the sappiest, cheesiest thing Kenma had ever heard, and yet, he still blushed. After a few seconds of analyzing, something that he wasn’t particularly sure he could still manage, he tilted his head, blinking a few times. “The moon’s light all comes from the sun. It’s just a reflection of the light that’s already there.”

“Stop arguing with me! I’m trying to have a moment here,” Kuroo huffed with no real frustration behind it. 

Kenma pulled back and flopped back down on his back. “You’ve been spending too much time with Bokuto if you forgot a fact like that,” he scolded lightly.

Kuroo chuckled and reached up, flipping his hair and making it somehow even messier than before. “I like to think that _Bokuto_ spends too much time with _me_.”

The smaller shook his head, dumbfounded. “You’re ridiculous.”

Kuroo laid down on his side again, facing his friend. “Now, that, I can agree with. Partly. Kind of.”

Before Kenma could spit back another remark, there was a clambering coming from his room. “Shit, mom’s awake. She might have heard you and your big ego.”

Kuroo opened his mouth to protest, but Kenma was already inside of his room. “Goodnight,” he said as quickly as possible before sliding the window shut, locking it, and rolling into bed, DS in hand.

His door creaked open, and as if on cue, his mom walked in, rubbing her eyes with her wrist.

“Did you hear something? I heard talking,” she mumbled sleepily. Kenma painted on his normal, nonchalant expression and shook his head. 

“Nope, nothing.” After a few seconds of pondering, his mom nodded, said goodnight, and left. Kenma stood up, shut the door behind her, and then flipped off the lights, climbing into bed. His heart was still beating rapidly. He almost thought that maybe it had all been a daydream. Everything seemed too good to be true.

Eventually, Kenma drifted back to sleep, lips still tingling and cheeks only just starting to cool down.

-

When he woke up, he woke up to a knock on his window and a certain somebody’s signature grin, volleyball in one hand and school bag in the other.

;;

**Epilogue**

Roughly two years ago, Kenma had been sitting on a roof, gazing up at the stars, wishing graduation would never come. Now, however, he was thankful it had. How couldn’t he be, when he was currently hiking up the stairs of the apartment complex he’d be moving into, working with Kuroo to hoist a large box full of their clothes up to their room on the fifth floor?

“You know, I still remember every detail of that night,” Kenma said absently, gaze firmly planted on the box. Kuroo’s goofy smile grew ever so slightly.

“I know anxiety is never a good thing, but your nerves about that graduation is what landed me you, so I guess that goes to show everything has a purpose!” Kuroo practically yelled proudly, his eyes twinkling.

Kenma snorted. “ _Or_ , it goes to show that you took advantage of me when I was at my worst.”

“Kenma!” Kuroo pouted, letting his grip on the box fall ever so slightly. “Apologize or I’ll drop this box.”

“If you drop the box, I’ll drop it too. In that case, seeing as you are a few steps below me, you will fall backwards and the box will land on top of you. _That_ will result in-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Brain damage, head glue, dyslexia, WHATEVER. I won’t drop it.”

“Actually, I was going to say a bruise and possible concussion, but that works better.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes playfully as they continued to make their way up the stairs, Kenma stumbling every now and then due to walking backwards. 

“Next time,” Kenma grumbled, “we’re taking the elevator.”


End file.
